


hold that thought

by castielsangel_x



Series: look what I have waiting for me - Malec One-Shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Show dialogue, Sparring, Swearing, Training, a bit of a longer training scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/pseuds/castielsangel_x
Summary: An little extended sparring between Alec and Magnus
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: look what I have waiting for me - Malec One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175222
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	hold that thought

“Look alive.”

Alec threw the wooden staff to Magnus, who caught it quickly, looking at it in his hand for a moment before he looked back at Alec. They had agreed that Magnus would train with Alec following the loss of his magic. Alec was scared for Magnus, though he wouldn’t admit that out loud to the former High Warlock, and he wanted him to be safe, so some combat training definitely wouldn’t hurt. He picked up his own staff, turning fully towards Magnus.

“So authoritative,” Magnus said, with a smirk. “I like seeing you in your ...  _ Shadowhunter mode _ .” He took the staff in his hands and he lunged playfully at Alec, still smirking. Alec tapped the weapon in his hand with his own, making Magnus chuckle.

“Don’t flirt with me …” he warned gently before he stepped into a battle stance, weapon clutched in his hands. “Lower your centre.” Magnus sighed softly before he copied Alec’s pose, holding the staff out in front of him. Both men were still for a moment, watching each other carefully before Alec went for the attacked, lunging for Magnus, the clatter of wood between them echoing around the training room. Magnus blocked all of Alec’s attacks with ease, light on his feet and able to keep up without any issue until they came to a standstill again, weapons pressed hard together between them. Magnus looked genuinely surprised at the situation.

“Hmm, a little less rusty than I thought,” he said, pushing Alec back from him before he went for his legs, moving forward, Alec blocking easily. He was in awe of how his boyfriend moved, lithe body, almost like a dancer the way he twirled and stepped around the attacks, blocking all of Alec’s moves. It was Alec’s turn to go for Magnus’ legs, Magnus spinning out the way of the attack, leg over and out of the way of the staff. Alec was down on the ground when the staff came to a stop in front of his face, stopping him from attacking. He glanced up at Magnus, eyeing him quickly. He could not stop the feelings running through his body at the sight of his boyfriend in such a small tank top, muscles on show, brow shining with sweat in the warmth of the room. “Tell me you’re not just a little impressed.” Alec continued to watch him for a moment before he struck, grabbing Magnus’ weapon and swiping at his legs with his own. Magnus jumped up and away from the attack, trying to pull the staff from Alec’s hand as he dodged him until an attack finally landed, knocking him to his knees. He groaned in frustration, Alec standing over him with both of their weapons before he slide them across the floor and out of the way. 

“Those would have been your last words,” Alec said, turning back to Magnus, who was getting to his feet, brushing himself off. 

“Not necessarily,” Magnus said confidently, moving forward with a quick right hook, Alec going to grab him before he brought his elbow back into Alec’s gut, making his boyfriend double over for a moment as he twirled out the way, dancing around gently on pointed toes, humming to himself. Alec shook his head as he watched him, righting himself before Magnus turned to him with an outstretched arm, beckoning him to come and take him. Alec swung a punch and Magnus dropped to the floor, kicking out his legs to take Alec’s from beneath him, sending him down on his ass between Magnus’ legs before the former warlock took him in a chokehold. They were both so busy with their training that neither man noticed Jace and Isabelle watching from the doorway, Isabelle shaking her head in amusement, crossing her arms over her chest. Alec tried to dislodge Magnus’ chokehold on him. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. I trained with Grand Master Mitsuyo Maeda,” Magnus said, proudly as Alec wriggled in his grasp.

“Is that how you got your black belt in name dropping?” Alec gasped out as he wriggled.

“Oh, low blow,” Magnus said, in mock disbelief, before he rolled them, Alec pinned on the ground beneath Magnus’ leg, Magnus’s hand pressed down against his face, Alec’s arm pulled up and trapped against Magnus’ chest. 

“You deserved it …” Alec managed to say, his cheek pressed hard against the floor. Jace and Izzy shared a look, finding it amusing that Magnus was kicking their brother’s ass. Magnus huffed slightly before they rolled again, Alec on his back with Magnus’ leg around his neck, hand clasped tight in his to stop him from moving. “I didn’t know this was supposed to be a competition …” 

“What, am I supposed to just let you win?” Magnus said triumphantly before Alec managed to dislodge himself from the hold, both men separating, Alec stumbling to his feet while Magnus rose with all the grace and form of a dancer, Alec’s eye catching a bead of sweat that ran down Magnus’ neck, drying into his tank top. They circled each other slowly, completely oblivious to their audience, which had gotten a little bigger. Magnus stuck out a hand, pointing his finger at Alec, who slapped his hand out of the way as they continued to circle. 

“We’re supposed to be working,” Alec said, sounding rather exasperated. Magnus couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend.

“Oh, you’re so cute when you’re serious,” Magnus teased, his smile getting that little bit wider as he came to a stop, eyes on Alec’s from across the training room. Alec was slightly out of breath, his t-shirt neck wet with sweat. Then at the corner of his eye, he saw movement, now very aware they had an audience. Magnus smirked. If they wanted a show, he’d prove himself against Alec. He put himside back into a slight battle stance just as Alec stopped moving. He sighed, and Magnus frowned slightly. He went to speak when Alec cut him off.

“I told you not to flirt with me …” he said breathlessly and suddenly Alec was stalking forward, hand on Magnus’ chest, pushing him backwards. Magnus had been ready for another sparring round, but was pleasantly surprised when his back his the stone pillar and Alec’s mouth was hot and wet against his own, kissing him with all he had, fingers digging into his chest. Magnus brought his hands up to Alec’s neck, cupping each side in his hands as he was kissed so thoroughly he almost forgot how to breath. Fuck, it was hot, Alec was hot …  _ fuck _ , he couldn’t forget that they had an audience.

“Alexander …” he tried to say in a warning tone when Alec’s fingers travelled that little bit lower, but it came out a moan, prompting Alec to press himself closer, stealing all Magnus’ air, making him lightheaded. As much as he was enjoying his man, he had to remedy this while they still had an audience. “We have company …” That was all Alec needed to pull back before Magnus grabbed him by the t-shirt and spun him so that his back was towards the pillar, before he went down onto the floor, hauling Alec with him, both of them rolling over the floor, Magnus pinning his arms with his knees as Alec got over the shock of being thrown over onto his back, before Magnus was pinning him down again. Alec’s eyes were wide with shock, not having expected to carry on sparring. He tried to move under Magnus’ body but he was pinned. Magnus laughed.

“Imagine the head of the New York Institute offering to train me and then proceeds to distract me with those delicious lips of his. Alexander, you have met your match …” he said. Alec stopped wriggling, breathing heavily before Magnus stood. Alec thought they were done until he propped himself up on his elbows, watching Magnus peel off the now sweat-soaked tank top he wore, baring his muscular chest to his eyes. By the angel, his body was amazing and it was all for Alec. Magnus picked up the wooden staffs from earlier, turning back to Alec. He saw the audience at the door over Alec’s shoulder as his boyfriend got to his feet. Isabelle looked thoroughly amused and Jace looked mildly horrified from their previous public display of affection. There was at least a half dozen other Shadowhunters all there for the show. Alec still hadn’t acknowledged their audience, eyes only for Magnus. He smirked gently, fingers gripping the hem of his t-shirt before he pulled it up over his head, slow enough to make it a show for Magnus’ eyes. It seemed to work, Magnus’ eyes flicking all over his form, to the low slung pants he wore, showing off the v of his hips, the trail of hair from his navel down and out of sight, the runes that littered his skin.  _ Fuck _ , he was head over heels for this man and had to use ever inch of self control not to have him in the middle of the training room, with an audience no less. He snapped back to reality and threw a staff to Alec again, who caught it and immediately attacked. Magnus was ready, luckily, and he met every attack once again, getting in a few hits against Alec’s bare skin. He was agile and flexible, able to dodge Alec’s attacks easily. This riled Alec up more, before he was knocked to the floor, staff rolling away from his grip as Magnus stood over his, his own weapon pressed to Alec’s chin. Alec watched him, chest heaving from exertion, sweat gathering, Magnus’ mouth watering at how delectable he looked beneath him. 

“By the angel, its bordering on pornographic,” Underhill said next to Isabelle, making her snort with laughter. Who’d have thought her big brother would finally have met his match, both in the training room and in life? Definitely not her. She smiled gently before patting Jace’s shoulder gently and turning, leaving them to go back to work. Jace watched Magnus help Alec to his feet, both men breathing heavily, but smiling softly at each other. Alec leaned down to kiss Magnus, but Jace knew Alec, he was distracting him this time to get the upper hand. Magnus melted into the kiss, his hands pressing against Alec’s chest. Alec wrapped a leg around one of Magnus’ before moving it quickly, taking Magnus’ leg and his balance out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor. He quickly straddled him, holding him down with his knees, looking rather triumphant. 

“You, Alexander, are a shit …” Magnus said, sounding a little winded. That was when Alec looked up and finally addressed his audience.

“Nothing better to do?” he said, calmly, Magnus chuckling beneath him. The audience stood for a moment before they began to disperse, mutters of ‘that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen’ and ‘damn, where can I get some of that?’ Jace just shook his head. 

“You two are ridiculous …” he said before he shoved Underhill’s shoulder, getting him to walk out in front of him. When they were finally alone again, Alec looked down at Magnus beneath his open legs, who was still breathing heavily, leaning down to take his wrists in his hands before dipping his head to rub his nose against Magnus’, before he caught his lips in a passionate kiss, both men hard in their pants, the  _ need _ for each other bubbling over the edge. Alec parted from the kiss first, Magnus lifting his head to chase his mouth for another. Alec let go of his hands and Magnus moved them to Alec’s hips, his fingers dipping below the waistband of his pants, moving round to dig his fingertips into the soft flesh of Alec’s backside. Alec reached for his hands, removing them from his pants.

“You know what … hold that thought,” he said and Magnus looked ready to combust. Alec leaned down and kissed him again quickly. “Bedroom.” He quickly jumped up and took off at speed out of the training room, leaving a horny, sweating Magnus lying on the training room floor. Magnus got to his feet as quick as he could, sprinting after his boyfriend, much to the amusement of the other Shadowhunters in the Institute. Jace and Isabelle just shook their heads, as both men ran by mere moments after each other, shirtless and giggling. They shared a look.

“Idiots.” 


End file.
